vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Eldio (Wonderful World)
Summary Eldio is a playable character in Wonderful World. An assassin who belongs to a certain Laboratory. Crazy brutality, he feels supreme pleasure in hurting people. Always smiling while killing the target while hurting the target. As a child, he was abused by his parents; when he snapped, he killed them without a 2nd thought, & woke up to the pleasure of murder as a result. Powers and Stats Tier: Low 7-C Name: Eldio Gajurale Origin: Wonderful World Gender: Male Age: 20 Classification: Human, Assassin, Ax-Crazy Knifeman, Complete Monster. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can sense ones Spirit Metaphysically with Psycho Edge, Can make illusions of himself, Adept with a Dagger, The ability to detect one's consciousness & personality with Psycho Edge, Explosions as a result of illusions, a Raging Demon esque move filled with slashes, can use Psycho Edge in & out of his hand. Attack Potency: Small Town level (Should scale to Chartette.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can go toe to toe with Chartette according to this calc). Lifting Strength: Unknown. At least Athletic Human (Can lift the currently unplayable Heathrod at 125kg, but it's possible he can do better.) Striking Strength: Small Town Class Durability: Small Town level (According to this calc, Chartette's swing alone should be capable of this.) Stamina: Very High (Has survived mass blood-loss, and kept fighting.) Range: Close range. Standard Equipment: Psycho Edge Eldio's Dagger, A spirit sensitive weapon that allows him to put a blade in and out with his intention. Intelligence: High (Is a powerful enough Assassin to handle the best, at least.) Weaknesses: Cocky, Arrogant, Sick in the head, appears to be liking the pain like a masochist when on the verge of death. Feats: According to The World of Darkness, despite it being Non-Canon (The World of Darkness is a parralel storyline.), Eldio is actually a very powerful Assassin, can create explosions out of mere illusions, and can detect one's fears & weaknesses with Psycho Edge. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Illusion Magic:' Eldio can create an illusionary clone to either an explode into an opponent, move slowly, and even Dissapear in place. *'Mental Magic:' With this, Eldio can Metaphysically sense ones spirit. He can also do a lesser form of Telepathy by detecting ones Personality & Consciousness. (NOTE: (※) signifies a move that's chainable from Shadow Move/Silent Killer) *'Fake Vision:' Eldio's Original Ability. Can be used in any direction within limits of Eldio's Gauge. *'Eagle:' Eldio's Command Normal. Forces a hit opponent into the air, and can be comboed up to 3 hits max. *'Shadow Move:' Moves slowly forward. Can be chained to an appropriate S Move. *'Silent Killer:' Disappears in place. can be chained to an appropriate S move. *(※) Raven: A move that is chainable from either Shadow Move/Silent Killer. Eldio slashes his Dagger in a wide, circular arc. *(※) Albatross: A move that is chainable from either Shadow Move/Silent Killer. Eldio strikes from behind after he disappears. *(※) Owl: A move that is chainable from either Shadow Move/Silent Killer. Does a Low Slash. Great for Mixing up Eldio's Illusion Game. *(※) Vulture: Eldio's last move that is chainable from either Shadow Move/Silent Killer. He strikes from above if connected with his foot. All four attacks are unpredictable if Eldio plays an excellent game of tactics and trickery. *'Liar Pain:' Eldio can only use this move up close for success. The illusion creates an explosion that makes an opponent think twice about underestimating Eldio's Illusions. *'Genocide Carnival:' Eldio's Finish Skill. Makes people think it is a Liar Pane until they find that his energy is MAXed out, allowing Eldio to slash at hyper fast speeds. Eldio must be at close range to use it. Note: Not to be confused with the JoJo's BIZARRE ADVENTURE character of a similar name. Stats *'Height:' 172cm *'Weight:' 59kg *'Likes:' Torture *'Hates:' Strong Partners *'Values:' Goggles Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Wonderful World Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Assassins Category:Telepaths Category:Illusionists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Playable Characters